The Beauty and the Tragedy
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: In this fairytale romance, she is the beast, and he is the beauty.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

A/N: Well, this is going to probably be a one-shot. Depends on how I feel about it. I woke up around four in the morning to write this, and finished late today, so, I hope you like it! It's different from my usual writings, but hey, I don't think you guys would mind that :). Again, I hope you like it, which I mean I know you will. So, leave me some reviews? Yes? Okay, enjoy!

Warnings; Lemon! **It's a little bit fast paced, so don't tell me that it was rushed.**

Song: The Beauty and the Tragedy – Trading Yesterday; I recommend this song to you, so stop and listen to it. You'll love it, it's a totes Eclare song.

Beta-reader: PunkKity

* * *

The Beauty and the Tragedy

Summary: In this fairytale romance, she is the beast, and he is the beauty.

* * *

**I.**

First, there was that blank stare.

That awkward, blank stare that made her cheeks turn a delicate shade of pink, which initiated the first sign that she was blushing.

Second, there was that soft curling of his lips.

That smirk that made her heart flutter deep in her chest, which was indeed telling her mind that was nervous.

Third, there was that deep, husky tone whispering in her ear.

That tone that made her body shake, and her lips quiver. The blond hair that rested on her arms would rise, and she would whimper quietly.

Fourth, the way his lips moved gently over her pale, soft skin.

Small moans would escape her lips, and his lips would curl up into that smirk that made her heart flutter furiously, abnormally behind her ribcage.

It was odd. This boy knew exactly how to sweet talk her, knew exactly where to touch her, knew exactly how to tease her, and knew exactly what she wanted. They were in love, lost within each other. It was as if their relationship was based upon a romantic movie that never ended. One that would last more than three hours; they were meant to be – he was everything to her, and she to him.

Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy were complete opposites.

Yeah, you hear that every day from everyone.

But, nobody knew the exact story about these two different people.

If it wasn't so cliché, people could label them as Beauty and the Beast.

Clare would be the Beauty, Eli the Beast, right? A beautiful girl falls in love with a boy that has a tragic past.

Wrong…

In this fairytale romance—

Eli is the Beauty…

& Clare is the Beast…

**II.**

**Friday; February 12, 2011**

It was one of those days.

That day that would drag on forever, and leave you bored in every class, because you have something else on your mind. Everybody had their minds set on this coming up weekend, Valentine's weekend. It was exactly 12:45 P.M. and each student in the classroom was staring intently at the clock ticking. The tension in the room was unbearable. Pens were being chewed on. Pencils were being tapped on binders, desks and books. Lips were being licked in anticipation.

They were anxious.

Excited.

They were all practically sitting at the edge of their seats, watching the little hand on the clock slowly make its way to the one, and the big hand make its way to the twelve.

Just a few more minutes, and then they are free for a weekend.

However, there were two students who weren't looking forward to this _exciting _weekend.

No, Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy have something else planned.

They believe that Valentine's Day is "overrated".

They both had a different agenda.

They weren't going to go out and have dinner, or buy each other love cards, or a different assortment of chocolates.

Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy were spending the weekend together…

Alone…

Isolated from everyone in a small cabin just six miles away from where Clare lives.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

…

One…

The bell rang, and all in unison, the entire class bolted from their seats, and cheered loud and excitedly, some screaming freedom. Slowly, Eli and Clare got up from their seats and he turned around. Clare's blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise and he smiled at her. She smiled softly and lowered her gaze. Eli started walking, and he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, an led her out of the room, maneuvering his way around the sea of people, making sure they don't get trampled.

"I have to go to my locker first." Clare whispered.

"Okay." Eli simply responded.

Clare pushed her way through the crowd, and stopped directly in front of her locker. She twist the combination into the lock, and pulled it open; Clare opened her locker and grabbed her large blue and green bag filled with clothes, her brush, her toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, and of course her other necessities. Clare placed the straps over her shoulder and glanced up at Eli, who smiled gently at her. The locker was closed after Clare shoved her binders inside.

"Are you ready?" Eli asked her.

She nodded slowly and the two walked out of the front doors, hand in hand, to his vintage hearse. Being a gentleman, Eli opened the door for Clare, and she climbed into the passenger seat. Eli walked around, and he climbed into the driver's seat and fished his keys out of his leather jacket pocket, and then turned the ignition on. As Eli pulled out of the parking lot, Clare's attention was glued to the window, and she watched the world go by, slowly, and gradually pick up its pace once Eli was on the highway.

It was quiet.

Of course, you wouldn't expect them to talk much.

Eli and Clare hardly talked to each other.

Sure, they were dating, an item, boyfriend and girlfriend, but talking wasn't something they did often.

They would exchange a few words, and then that's the end of it.

Eli didn't know much about her because of this – Clare being quiet – the most that he knew about her was that she listens to Christian Rock music, likes floral dresses and shirts; she always wore cute ribbons around her wrists, and never took them off. The one time where they were sitting together eating lunch at The Dot, he asked her why she wore them and if she could ever take them off, Clare got up from the table and left him, not saying a word.

She was indeed a mystery.

"Are you hungry?" Eli asked.

"Just a little, but… there's going to be food at the cabin right? So, I don't want you to spend your money." Clare responded while stealing a glance from him.

Eli nodded.

He reached over and took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. Clare looked down at their hands, and then back up at Eli who smiled at her. She smiled too, and then looked away.

Silence…

**III.**

"Well, this is it." Clare stated while standing in the living room.

Eli glanced around and nodded.

"It's nice." He honestly said.

"Um, our room is just down the hall here. The kitchen is through there, there's a bathroom in the hallway, and one in the bedroom. There's um… a porch outside in case you want to just relax… I'm going to go change." Clare didn't give Eli a chance to respond, she just disappeared in the back of the cabin, and Eli stood in the living room. He walked out through the front door, and walked to the hearse, opening the back doors to get his belongings. Eli grabbed the black bag, and pulled it out, shutting the door in the process. When he walked back inside, Clare was sitting in the living room, her short hair pulled into two pigtails and she wore a pair of blue shorts and a light blue thick strap shirt.

"I'm going to put my stuff in the room, and then we can talk." Eli said.

Clare nodded and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on while Eli disappeared in the hallway and entered the room. He set his stuff down with Clare's and he too decided to change out of his uniform and into something more comfortable. Eli pulled his jacket off, and removed his red polo and khaki pants. He opened his bag and reached inside, rummaging around until he found a pair of black and grey plaid pajama pants and one of his many Dead Hand t-shirts.

After getting dressed he walked into the living room, finding Clare sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her chin settled on her knees.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Clare responded honestly.

"Are you sure? You hardly said a word since we left." Eli stated obviously.

"Since when do I talk a lot, Eli?" Clare asked, lifting her chin and glancing over at him.

"R-right." He responded nervously.

Clare smiled inwardly and turned her attention back to the T.V. Eli leaned back on the couch, and she did as well, bringing her legs down to the floor. Eli wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him, her head falling to his shoulder. The two continued to watch T.V. in complete silence. The only sound heard was of course the T.V., and their soft breathing. Clare shifted and placed her legs over Eli's lap, and her body was pushed closer to his, her head remained on his shoulder, with her nose brushing against his neck.

Eli looked down at her wrists, and noticed that they were uncovered.

He reached down and grasped one. Clare flinched and crossed her arms.

"Clare, let me see, please." Eli said.

She sighed shakily and said, "You've seen them before."

"No I haven't. You're always wearing ribbons around her wrists, I want to know why. I've known you for almost a year now, and you never showed or told me why you wear ribbons around your wrists." He explained.

"Right…" She murmured.

Clare moved away and she held out her wrists.

Eli reached up and gently passed his fingertips over the long burn marks scarred on her wrist.

"Clare, what happened?" He asked.

"I was just… It happened a long time ago, I don't really like to talk about it much." Clare responded as she pulled her wrists away from him.

"You know you can talk to me, Clare." Eli said.

She chewed on her bottom lip, and swallowed hard, slowly nodding her head yes. But, Clare didn't like to open up to people, even if she's known Eli for almost a year, and has been dating him for four months. Clare was a tightly closed book to Eli; she was hard to read, while he was very easy to read. Eli was an open book. He was a kind person, very sweet to everybody, but if you make him mad, then that's a different story, but other than that, he was very easy to talk to. And Clare knew this, but she never opened up to him.

"Do you want something to eat now?" Eli asked.

"Sure, how about we order a pizza." Clare suggested.

Eli nodded. Clare moved off his lap and walked into the kitchen to grab the phone, and the phonebook. She walked back and sat down next to Eli, flipping through the yellow pages while holding the phone in her hand as well. Once she found the local pizza parlor number, she quickly dialed the number, and listening to it ring on the other end. Soon enough, Clare was ordering a large extra cheese pizza, breadsticks, and a liter of cola.

**IV.**

"We're sharing a bed?" Eli asked.

"Yes, unless you want to sleep on the couch." Clare said as she crawled under the sheets and sat up, so the blankets were covering her lap.

Eli thought about it, looked back at the door, and then back at Clare. She smiled faintly at him and lay back on the bed, her head hitting the pillows with a soft thud. Eli cleared his throat and he blushed slightly. This wouldn't be their first time sharing a bed, but this time it felt different. Eli crawled under the sheets and laid down next to her, there was a slight distance between them, but they were close. Clare smiled and she reached over and turned the lamp off.

Their backs were turned to each other. Eli stared at the wall in front of him and sighed heavily while laying his head on his folded arm. Clare shifted and she was soon facing his back. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously and scooted much closer to him. Clare swallowed the lump in her throat and she reached up and wrapped her arm around his waist, and pressed her chest against his back. Eli smiled gently and he reached up and placed his hand over hers, which was settled over his heart.

Clare softly pulled on him and he turned so he was facing her.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, since their eyes were adjusted to the dark.

"Eli, your heart is beating really fast." Clare whispered.

"I'm nervous." Eli whispered.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked; confusion in her tone.

Eli shrugged and lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He answered finally after a few minutes, "You make me nervous Clare… I'm positive that there might be a point in time where… tonight, you and I will take our relationship to the next level."

Clare could feel her face heat up.

"Why would that make you nervous?" She asked.

"Because I don't know if you want to…" He trailed off and Clare sat up so she was looking down at him. She reached over and turned the lamp on, and Eli looked her straight in the eye. Clare licked the corner of her bottom lip and looked away. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Eli's gorgeous face. She reached up to touch his cheek and he took her hand softly, and began kissing her fingertips. Clare watched as his lips moved from her fingers to her palm.

He glanced up at her.

"Do you want to?" He asked softly.

Clare thought about it.

Does she?

Yes…

No…

Maybe…

"Eli, I—yes." She answered, her face turning redder than it has ever before.

Eli sat up and looked her in the eyes, cupping her cheek in doing so.

"I'm not pressuring you; I want to know that you're certain." Eli said.

Clare leaned in and pressed her lips over Eli's, giving him the answer of yes that she does want to have sex with him. They haven't gone this far, but they are an intimate couple. Eli moved so he was lying on top of her. He moved his lips over hers, grazing his tongue along her bottom lip. Clare slowly parted her lips and moaned when his tongue slid inside her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled, battling each other's in a sensual dance of coiling muscles. Eli reached up and cupped her face and pulled away, both breathing heavily.

Clare looked into his darkened green eyes and she smiled, reaching up to remove the hair from his face. She traced her fingers over his lips and he closed his eyes and kissed them yet again. Clare's head moved to the side as Eli dipped down and kissed her jaw line, her neck, and then the spot behind her ear, making the smallest moan fall from her lips.

Eli trailed his lips to the middle of her throat, and he sucked on the flesh there, and he smirked lightly, feeling her throat vibrate as she moaned, her lips parting softly.

"Can I remove this?" He asked, tugging on her shirt.

Clare nodded; her eyes half lidded. Eli pulled her shirt above her head and pressed a kiss directly on her sternum, his tongue flicked out to lick the soft flesh between her breasts. Clare's back arched and she whimpered, trying to desperately get him to touch her – Eli's hands moved up and down her sides, grazing the highly transparent fabric of her black bra.

His lips moved to her breast, and he circled his tongue around her nipple, sucking it between his teeth through the thin cup of her bra. Clare moaned and her back arched again. Eli reached towards the middle of her bra, and unclasped it. Clare looked down, and watched as his cheeks became slightly hallow as he sucked on nipple, and tugged gently on it with his teeth, sending jolts of pleasure running up and down her spine.

Eli smoothed his hand over her flesh, and cupped her breast, massaging it in circular motion, while his thumb and index finger pinched and teased her neglected nipple.

"Eli." Clare whispered, her breathing came out in short pants as she whined in her throat. He felt her legs shift beneath him, knowing that she was trying to ease the tension growing there. Eli licked a wet line to her neck and open mouth kissed her flesh while he moved his hand down between her legs, rubbing her inner thighs, teasing her.

He felt her throat move as Clare swallowed hard.

"Eli, stop teasing me." Clare whined.

Eli pushed her shorts to the side, and rubbed the damp spot on her light purple panties. Clare's hips jerked up and she cried out, feeling his thumb move slowly around her swollen, sensitive clit. He moved up and placed his hands on either side of her head, lifting his upper body up and placing his lower half between her legs. Clare gasped, feeling his obvious arousal press against her most sensitive spot now. Eli's lips parted and he tried to keep his eyes open as he started to slowly roll his hips forward, grinding his erection against her.

"Eli, your shirt." Clare gasped as she tugged on the hem.

Eli wasted no time as he yanked it over his head. Clare reached up to touch his chest, and moved her hand down to the small trail of hair that disappeared behind his boxer shorts and pants.

"Eli, kiss me." She breathed.

Gladly, he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly over hers. Not a second later, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the warm cavern. Clare tangled her fingers in his soft hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his warm body closer to her. Eli grasped her hips and slowly thrust his against hers, setting a steady rhythm. Clare moaned in the kiss, and lifted her hips, meeting his. Both moaned. Clare pulled her lips back and looked into his half lidded eyes as he thrust his hips back and forth slowly, his lips were parted as he moaned softly.

Clare didn't want to waste any time.

She wanted him now.

"Eli, please, now." Clare whimpered.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Clare nodded.

"I'm sure."

Eli licked his lips and nodded. He asked breathily, "Do you any condoms?" Clare bit her lip and looked away, afraid to tell him that she had been on birth control for about five months now. She whispered, "You don't need one."

Eli blinked a few times.

"I'm on the pill." Clare responded. The reaction that Clare got wasn't what she expected. Eli smiled and nodded, as if he knew. Eli was suspecting it, but he wasn't too sure, he didn't want to ask her straight up. He wanted to wait. Clare smirked and she kissed the corner of his lips. She leaned up and whispered, "Now Eli, please… it's too late to stop now. I want you… inside me." Eli moaned at her words and quickly removed the rest of their clothes that created a barrier between them.

Eli moved down, placing kisses on her exposed skin. He moved between her legs, and placed a kiss directly on her wet center. Clare gasped and lifted her hips up and Eli moved back up before grabbing the base of his erection and pressing the tip against her tight hole. Clare bit her bottom lip and prepared herself for the intrusion.

Eli slowly pushed himself in, and placed his hands on either side of her head, giving him some sort of support as he continued to push his cock inside her, but stopped when she tensed up.

"Eli, don't stop."

"Clare, this will hurt."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, and thrust all the way in, causing a scream to rip out of Clare's lips. Eli kissed and licked the tears away that poured from her eyes. Clare breathed heavily, her legs shook as well as her body. Eli waited for her to adjust, and it didn't take long, because when Clare lifted her hips, he took that as a sign to move.

Slowly and carefully, his hips pulled back and forth.

Eli couldn't hold back the moan that formed in his throat, loving the feeling of how tight and wet she was; her inner walls stroking, clenching and unclenching around his cock. He set a steady rhythm, slow, trying his best not to speed up and end up hurting her. Clare protested and demanded softly for him to move faster and harder. Eli complied, grabbing her hips in a bruising grip and thrusting his hard and fast like she wanted.

"Ohh, Eli-_ahh_-jah!" Clare cried out.

He moaned in response, and bowed his head; he lifted his upper body up yet again and thrust his hips faster, causing the bed springs to squeak, and the head board to thump lightly against the wall.

"Aah! Aah! Eli!" Clare cried out.

"Clare." He whimpered.

Her walls began to tighten around him and he quickly reached down and rubbed her clit, trying to get her to cum. Clare arched her back and moaned loud when she finally reached her orgasm, her clit became sensitive as Eli continued to rub it slowly, while her inner walls clenched and unclenched, trying to relax. Eli continued to thrust his hips, fast, trying to get himself to cum as well.

"Fuck, Clare." Eli gasped.

With one last hard thrust, he spilled his cum inside her and still continued to thrust his hips slowly, riding out his orgasm. Eli collapsed on top of her, both their breathing uneven and ragged. Clare moved his sweaty bangs from his forehead and placed a small chaste kiss there.

**V.**

"Do you regret it?"

"No…"

"Good… I love you, Clare."

"I know Eli… me too."

Tears poured from her eyes and she smiled gently at him.

Eli rubbed her back as she curled up to him, her leg moving over his hip and between his legs.

He kissed the top of her head and tilted her chin up, and kissed her lips chastely, while he wiped her tears of happiness away. Clare smiled and laid her head on his chest, sighing heavily. They closed their eyes, and fell into deep sleep, in each other's arms, not a moment later.

_Another day, another sunrise  
Washing over everything  
In its time, love will be mine  
The beauty and the tragedy_

_For I am finding out that love… will kill and save me…_

End!

* * *

Okay so, this was probably my longest one-shot ever. I was told otherwise, buuuut yeah I don't think it went well from the idea that I had in my head, you should be able to grasp the concept on why Clare is the Beast and Eli is the Beauty, if not, I'll post another chapter, and explain more of it. But, right now I'm going to mark this as complete, if you guys don't understand the story, feel free to let me know in a review, and if you want me to post another chapter for it. Hint, reviews mean updates! So, get cracking! Leave me some lovely reviews!

Goodbye for now!

Happy almost Valentine's Day!

*hearts*


End file.
